Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For an image forming apparatus (for example, printer, multifunction printer, or multi-functional peripheral), a function that transmits obtained scan data to a storage region connected to a network has been proposed. Specifically, for example, when handling scan data received in a fax, a technique that easily performs setting to sort the received scan data so as to store into a plurality of folders has been proposed. On the other hand, the following technique has also been proposed; the technique that specifies destinations of such as facsimile, e-mail, and file transfer with reference to address book data and registers and obtains some attribute information of a plurality of users collectively in a short time in a method for transmitting various data to its destination.
However, the multifunctionality of the image forming apparatus has caused a problem of complicated operation of the image forming apparatus.